


First Impressions

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Pride and Prejudice References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Pride and Prejudice Modern AU





	1. Chapter 1

"But you have to go, if not for me then for your children. When someone as wealthy as Thor Odinson moves to the neighborhood, it's only right to welcome them."

"To get a husband for one of our children, yes?"

"Exactly! I knew you would see reason."

"I'm not going."

"Don't torture me with those words, my dear. I might wind up sick with stress if you do."

Ah, the sweet sound of your parents arguing at dinner. Again. You shared a look with your sister, Jane, and sighed into your glass.

A supposedly wealthy man by the name of Thor Odinson had recently purchased and moved into an estate called Midgard. Your mother, a pushy and overly dramatic woman, was convinced he could be her future son-in-law. She wanted your father, a sarcastic and sometimes brusque man, to visit and welcome Thor, not because it was polite, no, but because Thor would become acquainted with your family and, therefore, the first step to marrying one of the Bennet children would be complete.

In your mother's eyes, at least.

"How long do you think it'll go on tonight?" Wanda asked.

"Just as long as any other night," Jane sighed.

Jane was the oldest of the five of you. Smart and kind, she was one of the world's leading astrophysicists, and you, closest to her out of all your siblings, couldn't be more proud.

You were a year younger than her. You were kind and direct, taking no bullshit and instead delivering a well-placed verbal blow when needed. Your way with words lead you to publish a collection of short stories.

Wanda was the middle child, with two siblings before and two after her. She tended to be more on the quiet side, observing what was going on before interacting. She read quite a bit, and was halfway through writing her own novel.

"Well, I'm excited to see Thor," Sharon said. "I hope he's as good-looking as everyone says he is, or I'll be very disappointed."

Cat nodded in agreement.

Sharon was the youngest, Cat (short for Catherine) right before her. Both were obsessed with gawking over attractive people and the idea of falling in love. When one of those poor souls went out with Sharon, she always came home complaining about the date. Cat, though she was older, followed Sharon's example.

"Of course you would," you muttered.

Neither Sharon nor Cat heard you, but Jane did, and she shot you a look. You shot her one right back, taking full notice of the hint of a smile on her face. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"I will not visit this Odinson," your dad said. "If only because we've already received an invitation to a party he's hosting."

All of you looked at him, stunned for a moment. Your mother was first to break the silence, excitedly going on about how wonderful this was, and how she knew her husband would come through. Sharon and Cat soon joined her.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It seemed as though everyone in the neighborhood had been invited. Now that you thought about it, that was probably the case. Regardless, this guy sure knew how to throw a party.

Your family broke apart as soon as you entered. Sharon and Cat followed your mother, who had gone off hoping to find your host. Wanda and your father had gone to look around and greet those you knew. You and Jane were left alone to do your own thing.

Or you would've, had Jane not tapped your arm and subtly gestured to a handsome blonde man only a few feet away.

"Is that him?" You asked.

"I think so," she replied.

"If only Mom had noticed he was right there before going off."

"Thank God she didn't, or she would never leave his side until she was escorted out."

You cringed at the thought. Jane laughed.

Glancing back over at Thor, you realized he was looking at you. Or rather, at Jane. You quickly glanced at her to see if she'd noticed, and she had.

"He's looking at you," you whispered.

"I can see that," she whispered back. Her eyes widened briefly. "He's coming this way."

"Oh God."

Before she could respond, Thor was already in front of you. You introduced yourselves, and conversation flowed freely. You found yourself relaxed in his presence; he was easy to talk to, energetic yet not overbearingly so, and he seemed genuinely interested in whatever topic came up.

He seemed particularly interested, you noticed, in Jane. And once you noticed that, you noticed she was particularly interested in Thor. You realized you were about to become a third wheel, and searched for an opportunity to back out of the conversation.

A flash of red in your peripheral caught your attention, and you glanced over. Nat caught your eye and waved to you. You excused yourself to go talk to her.

Natasha was your best friend and neighbor. You didn't get to see her often, as her job as a private investigator took her seemingly everywhere, but you kept in touch through the magic of technology.

"I didn't know you were in town," you said.

"Just got back this morning," she replied. "I had an invite to this party from the newest resident. I'm guessing that's him with Jane?"

You nodded. "Yep. He seems nice. Particularly to Jane."

A slow grin spread across her face. "What about her?"

"Jane seems to reciprocate."

The two of you went over to the little bar and got yourselves something to drink, then tried to find somewhere to sit. "I did some research before coming here."

You raised an eyebrow. "Spill the tea, then, but don't let my mother hear you."

Nat groaned quietly. "She's here?"

"We're all here."

"Sharon and Cat too?"

You nodded. Nat patted your arm in solidarity. You gestured for her to continue.

"Our host didn't come alone," she said. "His brother, Loki, came with him, and their friend, Minerva."

As if on cue, the crowd silenced. You and Nat looked for the source, and saw a handsome dark-haired man and a gorgeous dark-haired woman. You thought Thor was attractive, but this newcomer...damn.

Whispers immediately slid through the crowd, and soon those whispers grew in volume until it was almost like there had never been a pause.

You turned back to Nat. "I'm assuming that's them."

She nodded, then caught you subtly looking at Loki. "Jane is stuck on Thor. You stuck on Loki?"

You raised your eyebrows at her. "No, I'm not. I don't get "stuck", as you put it, that quickly."

"Fair enough." She nudged you. "Jane's calling you."

You followed her gaze. Your sister was, indeed, waving you over. She and Thor were still where you left them, only they had been joined by Loki and Minerva.

"Oh God," you muttered under your breath.

You made your way over to them, thinking about how much you hated interacting with strangers in this high society world you lived in. Sometimes you wished you didn't.

You plastered a pleasant smile on your face, if only for Jane's sake, as Thor introduced his brother and their friend to you, and you to them.

You disliked Minerva instantly. Her polite smile was obviously not genuine, and it was clear she had a distaste for you. Loki, you weren't so sure about. Though he was polite enough, he didn't seem to want to be there. You didn't blame him for that.

The conversation was cut short by Thor exclaiming (after Loki whispered something in his ear) that he would be a poor host to the rest of his guests if he didn't greet them.

"But," he added, "I shall be back shortly."

You suspected that part was meant for Jane.

The two of you went over to Nat, who proceeded to dig every morsel of information she could out of you. After a while, you noticed Loki and Thor standing together nearby. Curious, you tuned into their conversation, just to see if it was interesting.

"Did you have to throw a party as soon as we arrived?" Loki asked.

"It was Minerva's idea, actually," Thor replied. "And it was not a bad one."

"No, for you I suppose it wasn't."

"Come now, brother, this isn't the worst event we've attended. There was that one with the beer barrels."

"If only anyone knew what possessed Fandral to attempt to climb them."

"I don't think he knows himself."

You were about to quit listening when Thor mentioned Jane.

"She's quite beautiful, isn't she? The most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

"The Bennet girl?"

"Yes."

"I suppose she is, yes. Her connections in society are wanting, however."

"Her connections mean nothing to me. What do you think of her sibling, Y/N?"

"Y/N leaves much to be desired in terms of manners and looks. I could think of at least three other people more desirable than Y/N Bennet."

"Easy, brother. There's no need to be so harsh."

"You asked my opinion, I'm simply giving it."

You tuned out after that. Loki's remarks didn't bother you. You didn't need nor want his approval or compliments. If this was the treatment you could expect, you were immensely glad that you had the sense not to immediately become "stuck on" Loki.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Well, that was rude," Jane said.

You were sitting together in her room. The party had ended an hour ago, and everyone was cleaning themselves up and going to bed.

"I don't think I've heard someone talk shit about me that fast since high school," you agreed. "Now enough about Loki, he's an asshole. Let's talk about Thor, or, more specifically, you and Thor."

She tried to hide her smile, but you caught it. "You can't tell me you don't like him, Jane."

"He is sweet," she conceded. "And charming."

"And hot," you added.

She laughed, but agreed. "Minerva invited me to visit some time."

Your jaw dropped. "You're kidding."

"Dead serious."

"I'll be damned," you breathed. "You could take that time to get to know Thor more."

"Now you sound like Natasha."

"Hey, she's taught me quite a few things. Sounding like her isn't a bad thing."

"Next you'll be telling me to do a background check."

"I have a feeling Nat's doing that for you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thor likes Jane."

"No shit Sherlock."

Nat laughed. You grinned. You'd missed this, going over to her house to hang out.

"She likes him," you added.

"Why is she trying to hide it?" She asked.

You shrugged. "Probably in case it doesn't work out."

"Well, it definitely won't work out if she doesn't show him she likes him."

"That's Jane. She doesn't want to get hurt."

"Even if that means risking losing him?"

"I don't think she'll let it go that far. If he sticks around Jane'll probably show it a bit more."

"Well, here's hoping Thor does stick around, because he's all good."

You narrowed your eyes. "Why do I get the feeling you’re not talking about his physique?"

Nat grinned her trademark Cheshire grin.

"Nat."

"I did a full background check on him. Thor Odinson is all good."

"Oh my God, Nat. I know I told Jane you probably would, but I didn't think you'd actually do it so soon."

"He's been arrested once."

"What?"

"Got a little too rowdy at a bar, got into some trouble, nothing worrying."

"God, don't freak me out like that," you complained. "I thought I was gonna have to tell Jane he was a fuckhead."

Nat laughed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You were brushing your teeth at home when Jane came into your bathroom looking shocked.

"Whush wrong?" You asked, mouth full of toothpaste.

"Minerva just invited me to visit them tomorrow," she replied.

You punched your fist in the air and cheered.

"God, Y/N, spit before you do that," she groaned.

You giggled and rinsed your mouth. "Sorry, but oh my God Jane! Now you get to see if he's an asshole or not!"

"I hope he isn't," Jane muttered.

"Same. I'll kick his ass if he is. Oh," you added. "Nat did a background check. He's only been arrested once."

"For what?"

"He got too rowdy at a bar once. She showed me the page, he threw a glass on the floor and asked for another drink."

"Oh my God."

You held up your finger. "Hang on. The next day he was released and gave the owner a glass to replace the one he broke and apologized."

"You got all that from a background check?" She asked, skeptical.

"The arrest, yeah. Nat told me the rest, said she made a few calls. But never mind that, are you gonna go?"

Jane made a show of thinking about it. You both knew her answer.


	3. Chapter 3

You were livid. Absolutely pissed. Borderline murderous.

Your mother had decided Jane should walk to Midgard. Not drive, not Uber or Lyft, but _walk_. Never mind a storm was coming. Never mind it would most likely hit before she would arrive.

"It'll be a very good thing if the storm comes before Jane gets home," your mother had said. "That way they'll be forced to let her stay until it's over!"

You wouldn't be so upset if your mother had just let Jane _drive_. That damn plan would've still worked. You were also pissed at your sister for not driving herself, so she would be getting an earful from you as well.

How did you find out about this? From Wanda. Thor had called while you were out running errands. Jane had gotten caught in the rain on her way there, and was now sick, and all because of your mother's lack of common sense and, apparently, Jane's as well.

You said that last bit, not Thor.

You went to see Jane as soon as Wanda finished talking. Your mother was hot on your heels, shrieking about how she forbade you from going, how you would ruin Jane's chances at marriage, etc. You tuned her out as soon as you saw her. You wouldn't be surprised if she was telling at your father to come after you, and nearly laughed at the thought.

When Thor answered the door, you realized you probably should've called ahead to let him know you were coming.

"I'm guessing you're here to see Jane," he said.

"Yes," you replied.

He stepped aside, and you walked in. Midgard was a lovely place, but you could admire it another time. Your first priority was Jane. Thor lead you upstairs, pausing in the doorway to what you assumed was the living room to let Loki and Minerva know you were here, and into a bedroom.

When you saw Jane, she didn't look nearly as bad as you'd thought. You weren't sure whether to blame Wanda's description, your paranoia, or both. Thor closed the door behind you. You went and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You look like shit," you said.

Jane cracked a smile. "Kinda feel like shit."

"Then consider this your punishment for not frickin driving here."

"Mom wouldn't let me."

"You're an adult, Jane, you should've driven anyway. She forbade me from coming here, yet here I am."

"Fair enough."

"Damn right. Called a doctor yet?"

"I didn't want to," Jane sighed, "but Thor insisted. The doctor doesn't think it's anything bad, probably just a little cold from the rain."

"God, the way Wanda was talking anyone would think you had the measles," you muttered.

She chuckled.

"Have they been treating you well?" You asked.

She nodded. You grinned. "And Thor?"

"He's been keeping me company since I got here. Minerva checks in a lot, though she doesn't stay for long. Loki came in once to ask how I was, and I haven't seen him since. Did they say anything when you came in?"

"Only the standard greeting," you replied. "I imagine they're discussing my arrival right now."

"I doubt it. Even if they are, I wouldn't worry about it too much."

You snorted. "Gimme a break. As if I'd care what they think of me."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You didn't go downstairs until that evening. Though you would rather stay, you figured you should go home. Jane would be well looked after here.

Thor, however, had other plans.

"How is Jane?" He asked upon seeing you.

"Not much different," you replied. "But I'm sure she'll be better in the morning. I'm heading home now, so--"

"Nonsense," Thor cut you off. "You should stay. It's late, and I'm sure Jane wouldn't mind."

You didn't realize five o'clock was late, but you left that bit alone.

"I don't want to impose," you began, feeling Loki's and Minerva's eyes on you.

"You wouldn't be imposing," Thor assured you. "After all, I offered. Besides, Jane speaks so highly of you, I would like to get to know you better, if that's alright."

Oh, he was a charmer, this one.

Taking your silence as further hesitation, Thor turned to the others. "Y/N wouldn't be imposing on us, right?"

Minerva smiled at you, though it almost seemed like baring her teeth. "Of course not."

Loki spared you a disinterested glance from his book. "Since the offer to stay was so graciously extended, I suppose not."

In other words, he was not pleased his brother had suggested it. And maybe it was your concern for Jane, maybe your curiosity about Thor, or maybe you just wanted to be a little petty because of Loki's reply, or, more likely, a combination of all of the above, but you agreed to stay the night.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You had taken dinner up to Jane and ate with her. She insisted you spend some time downstairs with the others. So you did.

"Tell me, Y/N," Minerva began. "You're of eligible age. Any plans to settle down soon?"

You blinked. "Romance has not been at the forefront of my mind. But if someone should come along, I wouldn't be complaining," you added with a smile.

"What do you look for in a partner?" Loki asked.

Your gut instinct was to clap back with something along the lines of "someone who's not an asshole", but you reminded yourself that you were a guest and, as much as you disliked it, Loki was one of your hosts.

"Someone who loves me for and in spite of everything I am," you replied. "And what about you?"

"They must know a decent amount about the fine arts, must be well-spoken and well-read. They must carry themself with a certain air of sophistication and grace."

You raised an eyebrow.

"That's quite a list, brother," Thor remarked.

"There's no shame in having high standards," Minerva argued.

"No, there isn't," you agreed. "As long as those standards are attainable, everyone should have reasonable expectations of their future partner."

There was a beat of silence following that, and then the topic was changed to the latest news. Loki looked at you for a long time. You ignored him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning proved your prediction true. Jane was significantly better, and the two of you had decided to head home. Jane had called to let your family know, and you thanked the powers that be that you weren't in the same room as your mother. She had a conniption as soon as she heard, and you ripped the phone from Jane's hand and faked a bad connection before hanging up.

Jane had begun to scold you, but you pointed out that you were going to hear it anyway, so you two might as well enjoy what little time you had until then. She couldn't argue with that.

After breakfast, you left Jane to get ready and went downstairs. Minerva took this opportunity to pounce.

"What would you say is your biggest fault, Y/N?" She asked, linking your arms together.

Thrown a bit off guard, you considered the question. "I suppose I tend to jump to conclusions. What's yours?"

"Oh, I've worked far too hard on myself to have any major faults left," she replied.

Somehow you doubted that.

Minerva leaned in and lowered her voice. "What do you suppose Loki's fault is?"

Clearly, she hadn't spoken quietly enough, because before you opened your mouth Loki answered the question for you.

"My only fault is resentment," he said, looking up from his book. "Once my good opinion is gone then it is gone forever."

"That's not true, brother," Thor cut in. "Your other fault is constantly playing tricks."

"I don't think that's a fault so much as a hobby," you said.

Loki smirked. Something stirred in your chest at the sight, and you weren't sure if you liked or hated it. You also weren't sure if you liked or hated that you caused that smirk.

Jane came downstairs in that moment, and you took the opportunity to slip your arm out of Minerva's grip. Minerva hugged Jane and kissed her cheek and hugged you. Loki shook hands with both of you. Thor walked you out. Outside, he hugged you, and by God could the man hug. When he released you, he kissed the back of Jane's hand, and she blushed just the slightest bit.

You wondered if Thor noticed.

He invited both of you to visit again, but next time wait for any storms to pass. In the car, Jane asked you how you liked him.

"He's a nice guy," you said. "Kind and charming. Good sense of humor. Doesn't fake or force anything." You glanced at her from the corner of your eye. "He likes you."

She smiled. "Does he?"

"Uh, yeah."

"How were Loki and Minerva?"

"Loki's still an asshole. I don't trust Minerva. She pries a lot. Thor is the nicest out of the three of them. You did good, sis."

"I didn't do anything."

"You got Thor to like you. I dunno how or why, but he does."

She whacked your arm. "You're an ass."

"Hey, don't whack the driver's arm! Keep your hands inside the ride at all times."

Jane laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIGHT SO Strange is Collins. I’m sorry. Wickham is Yon-Rogg. I’m not sorry. Jean Grey is Lady Catherine. I don’t think she’s technically part of the MCU, but it was either her or Proxima Midnight, and frankly having Proxima Midnight as Lady Catherine just WEIRDED ME THE FUCK OUT OKAY

When your father called you and your sisters into the dining room, your first thought was "Oh Good God."

Sitting with your father and mother was Stephen Strange. A surgeon working for Jean Grey, he became friends with your family after performing a few operations on your parents.

You didn't like him much.

He was tolerable, but was self-righteous and conceited, and would tell you his opinion on almost anything under the sun, regardless of whether you wanted to hear it or not. He tried to hide the self-righteous part of himself behind a guise of humility, but anyone who spent more than a few minutes with him (and was not a complete fool) would see right through it.

According to your father, Stephen would be visiting for a few days. He lived in the city, whereas you and your family resided more in the country.

Dinner that evening was a test of your strength and patience like no other. You would rather listen to Loki insult you than be forced to sit through Stephen droning on and on about how wonderful it was to work for Jean Grey, how generous and kind and helpful she was, how easy she was to work and get along with.

It was clear none of you cared for Stephen. Even Jane seemed to be having a hard time keeping her polite façade on. You had halfway tuned him out to maintain some of your sanity.

"You know, Mom, I heard Georgia Deveraux caught her fiancé cheating!" Sharon interrupted.

A chorus of scoldings from everyone but Cat echoed in the room. Sharon ignored it.

"I'm sorry, Stephen," you apologized. "Apparently there are habits that some just can't seem to break."

You shot Sharon a pointed look with the last bit, but she ignored you, choosing instead to whisper something to Cat. Cat giggled, either oblivious or not caring about the situation.

"That's alright," Stephen replied, waving his hand dismissively. "The mention of engagements reminds me--I haven't come to town just to visit you all, I'm afraid. Of course, I do care for you, but the main reason I'm here is in search of a partner."

You held back your snort. Who in their right mind would marry Stephen?

"Well, that's wonderful news!" Your mother exclaimed. "Though I have to warn you, Jane isn't available at the moment."

You wished for her to be quiet. Jane blushed, not saying anything.

"Is that so?" Stephen asked. "Here's hoping it all ends well. I suppose, then, I'll have to look somewhere else."

You did _not_ like the way he looked at you as he said that.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, the farmer's market was open. You and your sisters decided to go see it, though you doubted much would be different than last week. You would also be visiting your Aunt Phillips.

Stephen had decided to join you. You really wished he hadn't, because he was making every effort to be spend as much time with you as possible. The man had no perception of personal space, it seemed.

Your time at the market produced nothing special, or even terribly interesting. Everything and everyone was normal--as normal as they could be, that is, with Stephen practically stepping on your heels everywhere you went. Despite your best efforts, the only time you managed to shake him off was when you went to the restroom in a nearby building. Even then, Stephen was waiting outside for you.

You were going to purposely step on his foot _hard_ if he didn't back off, or at least back _up_.

It was outside your aunt's house that the day's events took a turn. A handsome man, one you had never seen before, accidentally bumped into you. He immediately apologized, asking if you were alright.

"I'm fine, thank you," you replied. "No harm done."

"Perhaps you could help me," he said. "I'm new to this town, and I'm looking for the nearest grocery store."

"There's one just around the corner there," you replied, gesturing behind you. "If you'd rather have fresh produce, the farmer's market is still open a few blocks back that way."

He smiled. "Thank you...?"

"Y/N."

"Thank you, Y/N. I go by Wickham, and I hope to see you around more often."

You smiled politely, but didn't answer.

Your aunt chose that moment to come out and greet you all, including Wickham. She invited you inside, though Wickham declined. She then invited you, your sisters and Stephen to dinner the next evening, and Sharon and Cat made a fuss about inviting Wickham as well, despite him being a complete stranger. They seemed to find him a charming, handsome young man—their words--and declared it would be a sad thing to not extend the offer. Your aunt complied, and Wickham, after a little too much hemming and hawing for your patience, agreed.

Just as you were about to part ways, Cat pointed across the street. "Look! There's Thor and Loki!"

Sure enough, the brothers were passing across the street, and looked over at Cat's exclamation. Embarrassment twinged in your chest, until Thor waved at Jane. She smiled and waved back. You glanced at Stephen to gauge his reaction and found him in deep conversation with your aunt.

Then Loki caught your attention.

He was staring at Wickham, a mixture of shock, displeasure, and...something else you couldn't quite decipher on his face. You noticed Wickham had the same expression.

Whatever spell it was broke when Loki and Thor continued on. You said your goodbyes to Wickham and went inside with your aunt. You, for one, were very curious about whatever had happened between the two men.


	5. Chapter 5

The evening at your aunt's started off on the awkward side. Having never actually spoken to your aunt and uncle for more than a few minutes, Stephen had begun with small talk. Your relatives were polite, but it was a little too obvious he didn't care for them much.

Especially when he kept making small, somewhat snide references to their social differences. God, you hated that.  
Wickham arrived shortly after. You were pleased. Hopefully he wasn't a complete asshole, and you could have someone else to talk to besides Jane and Wanda.

Your aunt seemed to have different plans. All throughout dinner she peppered Wickham with various questions, with Stephen butting in with a comment of his own every now and then, usually something to do with Jean Grey.

After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room for cards and chitchat. You opted out of playing. Once your uncle had a few glasses of wine, the game became an all-or-nothing gamble. You would rather watch it all unfold, especially when Stephen was dealt in.

Those plans were quickly dashed when Wickham sat next to you.

"Not playing?" He asked.

"I'd rather watch," you replied.

"May I join you then?"

"By all means."

You wrestled with yourself for a good bit, trying to decide if you should ask about Loki. Just as you figured it was best not to spoil the evening, Wickham spoke up.

"I didn't know Loki and Thor had moved here," he said.

You glanced over at him. "Not moved, just visiting, from what I've heard, with their friend Minerva. They bought an estate called Midgard."

"Have they been here long?"

"A few weeks."

He hesitated. "Have you seen much of them?"

"It's a smaller town," you replied. "It's easy to run into people, especially when one of those people is sweet on your sister."

"Loki?"

"God, no. Thor."

The grin that appeared on Wickham's face disappeared as quick as it came, though a hint of it lingered in his eyes as he gazed at you.

"Do you know them?" You asked.

"I grew up with them," he replied after a moment. "My father was friends with their mother. When he passed she took me in and raised me with her own sons. I don't think there was ever a moment where Loki liked me, even when we were children. Thor was kind, but we didn't interact much."

"Sounds like Loki hasn't changed much," you muttered.

"No," Wickham agreed. "If anything, he grew worse as we got older. Their mother passed a few years ago, you see, and her will stated that each of us would receive a certain amount of inheritance. Loki wasn't very fond of this, and found some sort of loophole to keep me from my share and collect it for himself. Whatever lies he told Thor was enough to separate me from them for good. Thus my dreams of going to law school were dashed, and I'm forced to stick to retail work."

You placed your hand over his, stunned. "My God, Wickham, I'm sorry."

His smile was bitter. "It's not your fault. It just hurts to see him."

"Will his presence here affect your stay in town?" You asked.

"Absolutely not. If Loki doesn't want to be around me, he'll have to avoid me, not the other way around."

Wickham seemed to want to say more, but hesitated. You raised an eyebrow.

"They have an older sister," he said. "Hela. She moved out of their house a while back. We used to get along well as kids, but she might as well be Loki’s twin."

A chorus of cheers erupted from the table.

"You play well, ma'am," Stephen said to your aunt. "Jean Grey would enjoy playing against you, though she would certainly beat you."

"Is he always like that?" Wickham asked quietly.

"Unfortunately," you replied as the group dealt cards again.

"How does he know Jean Grey?"

"He works for her."

"Has he met Loki yet?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"Jean Grey is his godmother."

You thanked the powers that be that you hadn't had anything in your mouth at that moment, or you would have choked.

"You're kidding," you said.

Wickham grinned. "Afraid not."

"Oh my _God_."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You repeated what Wickham had told you to Jane when you returned home that evening. To say she was surprised would have been an understatement.

"That can't be true," she said.

"Loki is a prideful asshole," you reminded her. "It could very well be true."

"There has to be some misunderstanding," she insisted.

"Why would Wickham lie about it?"

She pointed her finger at you. "I'm not saying he's lying, I'm saying we've only heard one side of the story. Based on that I don't think Loki is capable of doing something like that."

You just shrugged. You could absolutely see Loki doing something like that.


	6. Chapter 6

The next event that rolled into town was a birthday celebration for Mrs. Watson. No one had any idea how she managed to live to nearly a hundred, given how cranky and bitchy she was.

Nat said the spite kept her sparks flying. You just didn't want to be one of the poor souls who got hit by one of those sparks. Nat laughed.

Everyone in town had been invited, and it sure as hell seemed like everyone in town was there. Well, all but one.

You had yet to spot Wickham. You hoped he was there; you'd been looking forward to talking with him, maybe dance a little.

"He's not here," Nat said. 

You had told her everything Wickham had told you about Loki, and everything you knew about Wickham. She agreed it was suspicious, but she never said whether she believed Wickham or not.

"Is it because Loki's here?" You asked.

She nodded. "One of his colleagues said he stayed home because he thought it would be best not to ruin the evening with unnecessary tension."

You frowned. Before you could respond, a hand lightly brushed along your waist. You turned to see Stephen looking expectantly at you. You raised an eyebrow.

"Care to dance?" He asked.

The amount of pride you had in yourself at that moment for not outwardly blanching was immense. You glanced at Nat, but all you got in return was a sympathetic and apologetic look. You smiled politely and nodded. One dance couldn't hurt. Too much.

Stephen Strange might be a gifted surgeon. He might work for someone as notorious as Jean Grey. But he was not a good dancer. Stiff as a board, too close at times and too far away at others. Yet he somehow managed to keep enough grace to not make a complete fool of himself.

Neither of you spoke. This was the most awkward dance you'd ever experienced with anyone.

As the song came to an end, and you stopped dancing, someone cleared their throat next to you. You silently thanked the powers that be and blessed your savior as Stephen let go, and you both turned to them.

You nearly took back your thanks and the blessing.

"May I have this next dance?" Loki asked, giving all his attention to you and none to Stephen.

Though annoyed at the mere sight of him, the thought of having to dance with Stephen again sent dread creeping down your spine. Stephen politely stepped away as you accepted.

Dancing with Loki was easier. He was much more relaxed, maintained a respectable distance from you without drifting too far away. That is where the list of pros ended. The cons were quite similar to the cons of dancing with Stephen, in that it was just as awkward and quiet.

"If I might so bold, may I ask how you know Wickham?" Loki asked.

You blinked. "I've only met him recently. That day outside my aunt's house." You hesitated before continuing. "He paints quite the picture of you."

Something is Loki's eyes shuttered, and you got the distinct sense you had touched a nerve. Well, you had come this far. Might as well see just how much further you could go.

"Is that so?" He replied dryly.

"He claims you screwed him out of his inheritance, lied about him to discredit him, and left him out to dry."

"And you believe his claims?"

Oh God. The look in his eyes right now. He seemed to be peering into your soul, searching for all your secrets and hopes. You did not appreciate that, even if his eyes were a rather beautiful color.

You raised an eyebrow. "Well, you certainly haven't given me a reason to think otherwise."

The song ended. Loki promptly pulled away and stepped back.

"I see," he said. "In that case, I bid you goodnight."

He was walking away before you could respond. You turned on your heel and began making your way back to Nat. Halfway there, someone grabbed your wrist. You instinctively ripped away and looked over your shoulder.

"I suggest you be wary of Wickham," Minerva said coldly. "Not all men are as they seem."

"I suggest you mind your own business," you snapped, manners be damned.

You continued walking, though you felt her gaze on you. You made it back to Nat and found Jane had joined her.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

You shook your head. "Nosy people. Where's Thor?"

She pointed to the dance floor. You and Nat looked and saw Thor dancing with Mrs. Watson. The old lady was smiling.

"Good God," you muttered. "How did he manage that?"

"I didn't think she remembered how to smile," Nat agreed.

"I think she only learned how tonight."

"Well, I would be smiling like that, too, and I'm sure Jane would as well."

Both of you looked at your sister, who was pointedly not looking at either of you. You nudged her with your elbow. She shoved your shoulder.

"Uh oh," Nat muttered.

You followed her gaze and muttered a curse. Your mother was talking with Susan Johnson, the town gossip. God only knew what they were discussing.

Jane made to go over there, but you stopped her. "I'll do it this time. Don't let her ruin tonight for you."

Nat wished you luck, and you made your way to them. You sat down next to your mother and made the necessary small talk with Susan. Soon she and your mother returned to their conversation. At least now you could attempt damage control if need be.

The shadow of a figure moved in the corner of your eye. You surreptitiously glanced over to see who it was, and you wanted to die right then and there. The figure was none other than Loki, leaning back against the wall and observing the crowd. At least, he appeared to be observing the crowd. There was little doubt in your mind he was eavesdropping on the conversation between the two women next to you.

If you could even call it eavesdropping when they were both speaking for the entire town to hear.

You wouldn't have cared if he heard anything, but then your mother, your beautiful, stupid mother, decided now would be the time to discuss Jane and Thor.

"I'm rather excited to call him my son-in-law," your mother said.

"So soon?" Susan replied.

"Oh, yes. He visits almost every other day and always stays around Jane."

"I've heard he has a rather large sum of money."

"He does. My darling daughter will be quite well off when they marry."

You blanched and touched your mother's shoulder. "Lower your voice, Mom. People other than Susan and I can hear you."

"Why should I care who hears me?" She scoffed. "I wish for all to know how successful my children are."

"Yes, but do you really want everyone in town to know our private business?"

She paused, seeming to consider it, then sighed. "Fair point. I suppose some things must remain a surprise, no matter how badly I want to share."

You nodded gravely, and the subject was changed. Their volume, not so much. You knew your choice of words would get through to her. You could only pray it would work just as well next time.

You truly didn't care what Loki thought of you, nor your family, but given that Thor was his brother, your last wish would be for him to try to discourage Thor away from Jane. Clearly the couple cared for each other. You'd be damned if you let something as ridiculous as a bad combination of your mother and Loki get in the way of your sister's happy ending.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Another party, another night spent talking with Jane. You wondered if this could be considered gossiping.

"I asked Thor about Wickham," Jane said.

"And?" You asked.

"Wickham was a nice kid, grew up well. Thor liked him, but they never hung out much. He doesn't remember much about the whole inheritance thing. He was too wrapped up in grief, and really only knows what Loki told him."

"I get the grief part," you sighed. "But I can't really trust he's not just parroting what Loki's told him, and I don't trust Loki."

Jane shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

The nervous excitement coming from your mother was palpable this morning. You entered the dining room, and she seemed to buzz in her seat. A ball of dread formed in your stomach, and you glanced at Jane as you took your seat. She shrugged.

Breakfast was over sooner than usual. You, sensing your mother's scheming, tried your hardest to be the first one out. Unfortunately, no such luck. The opposite, in fact, as you were the last one out.

Well, almost.

"Just a minute, Y/N," your mother called.

You silently cursed. Then you turned to face her, the picture of confusion. Stephen was still there as well.

"I have to get something from the living room to show Stephen," she said. "In the meantime, be a dear and keep him company. I shouldn't be long," she added as she left.

She shut the door behind her, giving you no time to object or provide a reason why you couldn't stay.

The silence was awkward. Though it seemed to drag on forever, you only let a minute or two pass before opening your mouth to speak.

"I've been doing some thinking," Stephen said before you uttered a syllable.

You held back a snarky response. He continued, slowly making his way over to you.

"You see, Jean Grey allowed me the vacation time not just to come visit you and your lovely family. She had hoped I would find a partner here, to prove to my colleagues that I'm in good standing with the community."

Oh God. Oh God.

"My first choice was Jane. However, since your mother informed me she was with someone else, clearly we were not a proper match. I think you and I would be very content with each other, Y/N."

Oh _fuck_.

As Stephen got down on one knee, embarrassment flooded your entire being, and you grabbed his arm and pulled him back up.

" _Please_ do not ask me that question, Stephen," you begged. "The answer is no."

He blinked.

"First of all," you explained, "we hardly ever talk, and this is only the second time I've met you, so marriage is out of the question. And," you added more seriously, "I will not anyone's second choice. If I get married, it will be to someone who makes me their first choice."

"I apologize if I've offended you," he replied. "But I believe you will change your mind, once you come to your senses.”

You shook your head, struggling to remain calm after that last remark. "I can assure you, Stephen, my answer will not change. I will not marry you. I can't see myself ever being happy nor content spending my life with you. Even if we did marry, I'd end up filing for divorce."

With that, you turned and left the dining room. Your mother, surprise surprise, was waiting outside. She immediately rushed to you, taking your hands and congratulating you.

"Mom, _Mom_ ," you interrupted. "There's no need for congrats, because I'm not getting married."

You let the information sink in for a moment. When it did, she dropped your hands as if they burned her.

"You most certainly will get married!" She snapped. "Stephen is very well off, and the two of you will lead very happy and content lives together! Now go back to him, apologize for your behavior, and accept his proposal, if he'll still have you."

"I will not," you insisted calmly. "We could never be happy together. I will not accept his proposal."

"Well, we'll just see what your father has to say about this!"

She stormed off, and you sighed deeply. A moment later, you father called you from his office. You went and found him sitting behind his desk looking equal parts amused and annoyed. Your mother, standing next to him, looked triumphant.

"Your mother tells me Stephen has proposed to you," he said. "And you have turned him down. Is that true?"

"Yes," you replied.

"I will not speak to our child unless Y/N accepts!" Your mother said.

You often wondered if she ever grew up. Then you wondered if she realized you had grown up and could make your own decisions without the need of her approval.

"Well, Y/N, it seems you face a dilemma," your father sighed. "Your mother won't speak to you if don't marry Stephen, and I will not speak to you if you do."

You couldn't stop the grin that spread across your face. Your mother shrieked at your father, then at you, then back at your father. You left them to it.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
The next few days were...interesting. Your mother was unashamed of making her displeasure with you obvious to everyone around her, family or otherwise. You didn't particularly care.

"Y/N!"

You turned to see Wickham approaching. And here you'd begun to think he'd left town. You said as much as you walked together, and he winced.

"My apologies," he said. "Things piled up rather quickly and I was forced to deal with it all at once."

"Is that why you weren't at Mrs. Watson's birthday party?" You asked.

"No. I had heard Loki was going to be there, so I figured it was best I didn't go. Didn't want to ruin the party."

You nodded.

"Where are you off to?" He asked.

"I'm just on my way home," you replied.

"May I walk with you?"

You smiled. "Sure."

The two of you made pleasant small talk all the way home. It was nice, talking with Wickham. He was pleasant, easy-going. It seemed as if no time had passed between your previous interaction and now.

Jane met you on the front porch. She greeted Wickham, though you could tell that wasn't the reason she was out there. You raised an eyebrow after they exchanged the normal pleasantries, and she took her cue.

"Do you remember our old classmate Christine Palmer?" She asked.

Your brow furrowed. "Vaguely. Why?"

"Stephen proposed to her today."

"Really? Did she accept?"

Jane nodded. "Mom isn't happy."

You snorted, but held back a remark about your mother's emotional state since Wickham was still standing next to you.

"Stephen proposed to me a few days ago," you explained to him.

His eyebrows shot up. "I take it you turned him down?"

"Of course. We have nothing in common, and his visit is only the second time I've met him."

"And your mother was upset by your refusal?"

"Very. She hasn't spoken directly to me since."

The corners of his lips twitched. "You don't seem very upset about this."

You waved your hand dismissively. "I know my mother. Give it some time, and she'll have moved on. Interesting that he chose Christine, though," you added, tilting your head a little. "I never saw them interact."

"She was at Mrs. Watson's party," Jane said. "They spent quite a while talking to each other after you danced with him."

You hummed. Interesting turn of events, indeed.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
That night proved stressful, mainly for Jane. She came knocking on your door just as you were about to turn in for the night. Seeing her expression, you ushered her in, and the two of you sat on your bed.

"What's wrong?" You asked.

"I just listened to a voicemail Minerva left me," she said. "She said they've all left town, and they probably won't be back. She thinks Thor is going to marry their friend Sif."

She handed you her phone, and you listened carefully. Sure enough, Minerva explained in great detail how they had all enjoyed their time in town and Jane's company, but they were due home and likely wouldn't be back for some time, if ever. She went on to describe how beautiful Sif was, and how Thor had always liked her, and they would likely be married this time next year.

You tossed the phone on the bed and took Jane's hands. "Fuck them. Especially Minerva. I'm sure Thor will be back, and then you can get the story from his point of view. Everything will turn out alright."

Jane didn't look convinced. "I hope you're right."

"I'm always right."


	8. Chapter 8

Stephen and Christine left for his home soon after their engagement was official. You had no qualms about seeing him go; you were thankful, in fact. Maybe now your mother would calm down sooner.

The Gardiners had always been your favorite aunt and uncle as a child, and even more so as you grew up. They were a welcome change from the chaos of your home life when you grew tired of it.

You quickly brought your aunt up to speed on what had happened since the last time they were here, though she already knew most of the main parts. She asked how Jane was doing. The answer was, frankly, not well.

Your sister put on a brave face, but you could tell the lack of communication over these past few months from Thor and Minerva hurt her.

Your aunt met your eyes across the table at dinner that evening and nodded. She could tell as well. She leaned over and whispered something in your uncle's ear, then turned to Jane, who was on her other side.

"Jane," she said. "Would you like to come back with us to the city for a few months?"

Jane hesitated. She glanced at you, then back at her aunt. "Sure."

You smiled. Maybe getting away would help.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Over the course of their visit, your aunt and uncle got to meet Wickham. In fact, he visited several times. The night before they left, your aunt took you aside and asked about him.

"However charming he may be, I don't trust him," she said. "He seems too well put together, too practiced in his responses. Be careful."

"I will be," you promised. "You have nothing to worry about."  
\-------------------------------------------  
"So how's city life?" You asked.

Jane laughed, which was good to hear. And see, even if it was over Skype. "As busy as you think. I ran into Minerva today."

Your eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I think she's been trying to avoid me. She was kind of bitchy, and we didn't talk long. I think she sees me as an obstacle between Thor and Sif."

"I told you she was trouble," you replied. "Have you seen Thor?"

She frowned. "No. Not even a word."

"Well, there's still plenty of time before you come home. If you can run into Minerva, I'm sure you'll run into Thor."

"I can hope."

"That's the spirit."

Your aunt preferred phone calls. She never cared for Skype all that much, except on holidays. You asked once if it was because she had difficulty keeping her facial expressions in check, and she laughed and said you were both observant and correct.

"How is Wickham?" She asked.

You shifted your phone between your ear and shoulder, balancing some books in your arms. "Whatever romantic interest he might’ve had in me is long gone. He's set his sights on someone who received a large inheritance from a recently deceased relative."

She hummed. "That sounds fishy."

"The circumstances sure are odd," you agreed.

You set the books down and moved your phone to your other ear.

"How do you feel about it?"

"I'll admit it stung a little at first. But now I don't believe I harbored anything more than a crush on him."

"Just as well, if it's money he's after."

"I doubt it, auntie."


	9. Chapter 9

You thought it was odd, to say the least, when you received an invitation from Stephen and Christine to visit their home. Your first inclination was to decline and give some sort of excuse, but then you remembered they lived on Jean Grey's property. Curious to see if it lived up to Stephen's praise, and eager to get away for a bit, you accepted. Within a few days, you were on your way.

Since the drive would take you through the city, you decided to visit Jane and your aunt and uncle and spend the night.

Nothing had changed much since you last spoke with them. Jane hadn't seen Minerva again, nor Thor. She was trying to be optimistic about it, but you could tell it wasn't working too well. On the bright side, she didn't seem to be as sad about it as before.

Your aunt and uncle believed they were avoiding her altogether. You couldn't see Thor doing that, but then you didn't know him well enough to be absolutely certain. Your aunt asked about Wickham, but the only thing you had to tell her was that it didn't work out with the person he was seeing. They invited you to go to the lakes with later in the summer. Excited, you accepted.

The next day, you said your goodbyes and were on your way. When you arrived at Rosings, you were greeted by Stephen and Christine. She was polite and kind to you, making you feel more welcome than you thought you would as she helped you settle into one of the guests rooms in their large house.

Stephen was still annoying.  
\---------------------------------------------  
It had been late when you arrived, so you didn't get to meet Jean Grey until the next day. You hadn't been expecting it at all; you were under the impression that she was out of town. Clearly, you were wrong.

One of her servants had come knocking to announce an invitation to her house for dinner. Surprisingly, the invite extended to you as well, as she'd heard about your arrival from Stephen.

You wondered, as you entered her house, if she would be as pleasant as Stephen had made her out to be. She certainly was beautiful. Her expression was rather imposing, though you were hardly made uncomfortable by it. In fact, it made you even more curious to see how the evening would go. You didn't have to wait long.

"Stephen tells me you have four sisters," Jean said to you during dinner.

You nodded. "Yes, one older than me, the other three younger than me."

"And what do they do?"

"Two are writers, two are in the beauty industry."

"What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm a writer."

"Not much variety in your family's career choices, is there?"

Your attempt at a polite smile felt brittle. "No, there isn't."

Her questions continued in the same manner. She would ask something about you or your family, you would answer, and she would make some snide comment. You were five seconds from throwing your drink in her face.

Then the most interesting thing happened. One of Jean Grey's servants came in and announced that there was a visitor. The visitor turned out to be none other than Loki. He made eye contact with you immediately, seeming more surprised to see you than you were to see him.

He didn't say anything, though, and neither did you. Mercifully, Stephen didn't either. Instead, Loki greeted Jean. Up until then you'd forgotten that she was his godmother. Loki joined the dinner table, though he remained fairly quiet. He kept looking over at you. You had half a mind to kick him under the table.  
\---------------------------------------------  
If you thought that had been odd, you weren't prepared for what happened a few days later.

Stephen and Christine had gone out for a walk in their rather large garden. Though Christine had invited you along, you declined. Any second you could get away from Stephen and his ramblings was a blessed second. You were planning to come up with an excuse leave early, especially since you'd met Jean Grey.

You were in the living room reading a book when there was a knock at the door. Your first instinct was to answer it, but one of the servants beat you to it. Figuring it was a solicitor, you stayed put. However, when footsteps echoed down to the living room and paused in the doorway, you looked up from your book.

Oh dear Lord.

"My apologies," Loki said. "I was under the impression Stephen and his wife were home."

"They went out for a walk in their garden a bit ago," you replied. "I'm sure they'll be back shortly."

He leaned against the doorway. "Are you alone then?"

You nodded.

"What brings you to Rosings?"

"Stephen and Christine invited me."

He nodded. The following silence was incredibly awkward. You debated on asking him something you'd wanted to know for quite a while now, something you wanted to know for sure. This was a golden opportunity.

"You all left Midgard rather quickly," you commented. "I hope Thor and Minerva are well."

"They are," Loki replied. Something in his demeanor had shifted almost imperceptibly. If you hadn't been watching for it, you likely would've missed it.

"I heard he doesn't plan on returning any time soon."

"My brother is a busy man."

"So I've heard."

He didn't respond. You didn't continue. Another period of awkward silence stretched on. This time, however, you would not be the one to break it. Not only did you have nothing to say, but you felt Loki should say something. After all, he was the one who showed up unannounced and continued to stand there in the doorway.

"The happy couple seem well," he finally said.

You hummed and nodded. You believed yet another awkward silence would've occurred if said couple hadn't chosen that moment to return home from their walk.

On seeing Loki, Stephen went into a long spiel about how wonderful his godmother was, and how honored he was to have her godson in his house, and how sorry he was he hadn't been home to greet him. Loki politely assured him that there was no harm done as he was the one who had dropped in unannounced.

Meanwhile, Christine had come up to you and asked about Loki's sudden visit. You explained to her how the two of you had just been here mostly in awkward silence, not saying much, until she and Stephen came back. When you glanced back over to where Loki and Stephen were, Stephen was following Loki out in the direction of the exit.

"I think he likes you," Christine said.

You looked at her, brows raised. "Loki?"

She nodded.

You snorted. "Give me a break. The man's an ass. We don't care for each other."


	10. Chapter 10

You had to admit, the garden was lovely. You'd be lying if you said you didn't enjoy walks through it. You were in the middle of one of those walks when your phone rang. Seeing it was Natasha, you answered.

The two of you talked about Rosings and Jean Grey, and how much of a bitch she was, and about Loki's appearance and the awkward visit the day before.

"Speaking of Loki," Nat said. "Rumor has it he recently saved a friend from a bad relationship."

"Thor and Jane," you guessed.

"Way to jump to conclusions."

"Please, he's such a snob asshole. And he hated us, you can't tell me it's not a little suspicious."

"No, it's definitely suspicious. There just isn't any proof."

"Jane definitely liked Thor, and Thor definitely liked Jane, and suddenly Thor leaves without so much as a goodbye? Loki, definitely had something to do with it, Nat, and when I find out I'm gonna kill him."

"No murder."

"Metaphorically."

"No literal murder."  
\-------------------------------  
That afternoon you were, once again, sitting in the living room alone reading. Stephen and Christine had not gone for a walk this time, but instead had gone to run some errands.

The doorbell rang again. A servant answered again. Footsteps came down the hall again. You were thinking to yourself how funny it would be if it was Loki again, and you looked up, and you wondered if you were psychic.

"Stephen and Christine are out again," you said by way of greeting. "I'm not sure when they'll be back this time."

"Pity," Loki replied. "I was hoping to listen to another tale of how appreciative he is of my godmother."

You snorted.

"I came to see you, actually. There's something I wish to say to you."

You closed your book. This should be good.

"I've tried to fight it, or at the very least disregard it," he began. "But it's no use. It seems I've taken a liking to you, despite your obvious faults, and despite the inevitable failure of our relationship."

You had no idea what to say. Loki didn't seem to be waiting for a response, as he continued on along the same line. The longer he went on, however, the more he placed the blame on you.

"Jesus, Loki, stop," you interrupted. "Good God, man, are you seriously listing all my faults and why we'd never work together as a couple in the middle of your love confession? That's a bit fucked up. And since we're getting things off our chest, it's my turn. Did you separate Jane and Thor?"

He searched your face for a moment, his expression never wavering from cool indifference. "Yes."

You stood from your chair. "You motherfucker! And you actually think I like you in return? Or did you just assume I would because you're you and I'm me? Even if I did, I would never even consider the idea of going out with you, especially not after what you did!"

You stared at each other for a long moment, not saying anything. Loki turned and left. Something in your chest felt heavy as you slowly sank back down in your chair.


	11. Chapter 11

One of the servants brought a letter to you the next morning. You waited until you were alone in the guest room to read it. When you saw who it was from, you nearly threw it out. The last thing you wanted to do was read a letter from Loki, especially after yesterday. But you were curious, so you read it anyway.

And then you read it again. And a third time, just to be sure. Then you set it down and thought about everything that had been written inside.

Loki admitted, again, to splitting up Jane and Thor. He didn't want Thor involved with her because of the comments your mother had made about his wealth and status, and Loki thought it had been best to put an end to the budding relationship before things became too serious. You cursed your mother and her loose tongue.

He said Wickham had received the money from the will, and had blown all of it within a few weeks. He continually asked for money, and Loki had given it to him out of respect for his and Thor's mother. Eventually, Loki refused, and Wickham proceeded to try to trick Hela into marrying him so he could have access to her money.

_I end this letter with the hope of having sufficiently explained everything needing to be explained. I apologize for having offended you yesterday, and I can assure you it will not happen again._

_Yours Truly,_

_Loki_

Dear sweet Jesus.  
\---------------------------  
You left Stephen and Christine the next day. You hadn't seen Jean Grey anymore, and you were not complaining. You'd had your fill of that woman for the rest of your life, and if you never had to see her again you'd be happy.

You picked Jane up on the way home, and told her everything. She was just as shocked as you.

"Oh my God," she said.

"I know."

"So Thor thinks I was in it for the money?"

"That's what Loki told him."

She stayed quiet. You glanced at her from the corner of your eye. "How do we feel about it?"

"It sucks ass," she replied. "Though I can't blame Loki for looking out for his brother."

"It's still wrong."

"Oh, it's very wrong. But I guess his heart was in the right place."

"I was far too quick to judge," you mumbled.

"Judge who?" She asked. "Loki or Wickham?"

"Both. I dubbed Loki a snob and Wickham a saint before I even took the chance to know them better. And now that I think of all my past interactions with Wickham, I don't get why I couldn't see it from the start."

"If it makes you feel any better, I couldn't either. He puts on a good front."

"What're we gonna do about him?"

"Everyone likes him, and no one likes Loki. No one would believe us."

You sighed.


End file.
